Concierto
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Midorima se ve arrastrado por Kise a un concierto de una banda que claramente no era de su estilo... o al menos eso creía hasta que la voz de uno de los vocalistas lo hizo reconsiderar todos sus gustos... MidoTaka y un poco de mis otras otps... más que nada Kikasa xD


Primero que todo, este fic esta dedicado con todo mi esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas a una persona muy importante en mi vida que esta de cumpleaños este día, y que solo me pidió humildemente un MidoTaka como regalo, Asi que Cata, espero te guste tu regalo y te deseo un muy ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D

Espero que tanto mi hermana como las fans de esta pareja disfruten el leerlo como yo el escribirlo, aunque debo de admitir que me costo horrores ya que no solo es mi primera vez escribiendo de ellos, sino ademas es la primera vez que hago algo de Kuroko por lo que pido por su mas sincera opinión.

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece a mi, si no al troll de Fujimaki Tadotashi-sensei

* * *

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose cada vez más molesto de todas esas chicas ruidosas que no paraban de gritarles su amor a los músicos que aún ni siquiera se dignaban a pisar el escenario de aquel local. Miró al rubio a su lado que se comportaba igual que todas esas adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, haciendo cuestionar a Midorima Shintarou el cómo se dejó convencer por Kise Ryouta el acompañarlo a ese tipo de evento.

\- Deberías cambiar esa cara aterradora y disfrutar un poco de esto Midorimacchi – le aconsejó el chico sacudiéndolo por los hombros, solo consiguiendo aumentar todavía más la creciente ira del de lentes.

\- Solo un idiota como tu podría disfrutar de todo este bullicio – se quejó tratando de apartar al rubio – hacer tanto escándalo por unos simples sujetos que tocan instrumentos y que ni siquiera sé si cantan bien – dijo despectivamente una vez logró liberarse del agarre de Kise, quien le dirigió una mirada bastante molesta por lo dicho.

\- ¡No te atrevas a menospreciar a GRANCODEX! – Le exigió enojado – aunque seas mi mejor amigo, no tienes el derecho de hablar mal de ellos cuando nunca los has oído – Midorima arqueó una de sus cejas, contemplando incrédulo a su compañero.

\- Tienes razón, nunca los he escuchado ni tampoco tengo el interés de hacerlo – bufó exhausto.

\- ¿Entonces para que viniste?

\- No juegues conmigo Kise – lo fulminó intensamente con sus irises verdes – ¿Quién crees que fue el que me lloró, suplicó y arrastró a este lugar? – Kise inmediatamente desvió la mirada, rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo – además no recuerdo cuando acepte ser tu mejor amigo – resopló acomodándose sus lentes.

\- ¡Eres tan cruel Midorimacchi! – Sollozó el rubio, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos – cómo puedes decirle eso a la persona que amablemente te dio su tan ansiada entrada extra para este exclusivo e increíble show– le recriminó con indignación y fingida tristeza.

\- Si es tan increíble y exclusivo ¿Por qué no invitaste a alguien que realmente le gustara esta banda? – Cuestionó con ligera incredulidad – es más, si quieres te la devuelvo, para que hagas eso ahora – dijo con sarcasmo, sacando el resto del ticket de su bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo al rubio.

\- No me vengas con tu actitud de tsundere cuando sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso-

\- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! – El rugido de la multitud lleno por completo el recinto ante el saludo del azabache que apareció de la nada sobre el escenario - ¡¿Cómo están nuestros queridos fans?! – Ryouta pasó totalmente del de cabello verde, colocando ahora su total atención en aquel sujeto.

\- ¡Yukio-sama! – el grito desenfrenado de Kise y el resto de los fans casi destroza los tímpanos de Shintarou.

El azabache agitó su mano a modo de saludo, sonriendo abiertamente a todas las muchachas que no dudaron en soltar alaridos de emoción. Sin embargo cuando su mirada se topó por casualidad con la del rubio, que estaba en primera fila, muy cerca del escenario, frunció ligeramente su ceño y su sonrisa se tornó algo forzada.

Negó moviendo su cabeza con lentitud, concentrándose en lo que debía hacer ahora. Tomó la guitarra y sin duda alguna comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas, dando inicio finalmente a lo que todos con tantas ansias esperaban.

Luego le siguió el suave golpeteo de la batería, para finalmente iluminarse el centro del escenario en donde ya estaba el vocalista, esperando su momento para darle su toque personal a la melodía. Su voz fue potente y atrayente, bastante ruda en contraste con la apariencia del sujeto que la interpretaba, rápidamente dejo en el delirio a las chicas del lugar.

\- Nada mal – comentó con ligero interés, acomodando nuevamente sus gafas.

\- ¿Verdad que si? – Aseveró el rubio con excesivo orgullo – te dije que no te atrevieras a juzgarlos sin oírlos primero.

\- Aunque no soy muy partidario de este estilo de música, el vocalista es decente.

\- Dejando de lado la voz de Tatsuya-san ¿Qué opinas de Yukio-sama? – cuestionó mirándolo intensamente, con un extraño y cegador brillo en sus irises doradas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- También crees que toca la guitarra como los dioses ¿cierto? – Shintarou se sintió algo fastidiado por el intenso orgullo que sentía el rubio por aquel chico de cabello negro y baja estatura.

\- Solo es el guitarrista Kise, no hagas tanto escándalo por algo tan corriente – en cuanto terminó, se arrepintió automáticamente de sus palabras, pues la gélida y tétrica mirada que le dedicó le advertía que había cavado su propia tumba.

\- Óyeme bien Midorimacchi, porque no lo repetiré otra vez – de Ryouta emanaba una aterradora aura oscura – seré un idiota, pero también soy alguien muy tolerante… aun así, no permitiré que hables mal de Kasamatsu Yukio-san, quien no es solo un excelente guitarrista y el gran líder de la banda – su mirada se afiló aun más, logrando intimidar al imperturbable sujeto, quien trataba de no demostrarlo en el exterior – es también una de las personas que más respeto en mi vida, y de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado – declaró firme, dejando momentáneamente sin palabras al más alto, ya que no acostumbraba a ver al chico así – puedes ser mi mejor amigo, pero jamás te perdonare que lo menosprecies de esta manera.

\- Y yo me vuelvo a preguntar ¿desde cuando se supone que somos amigos? Porque a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, yo no quiero relacionarme para nada contigo – resopló con desagrado, consiguiendo cambiar el semblante tétrico del rubio a su usual rostro lleno de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?! – lloriqueó abalanzándose sobre él, y desapareciendo finalmente la atmósfera tan tensa entre ambos.

La canción había terminado sin que ninguno de ellos lo notase, haciendo que Kise iniciara otra de sus infantiles e interminables rabietas, lo que llevó a Midorima a preguntarse si no seria mejor idea salir de allí, puesto que su compañero se había recuperado rápidamente cuando el vocalista comenzó a hablar, elogiando de forma exagera, a oídos del de pelo verde, a sus queridísimos seguidores.

Cuando finalmente había decidido marcharse, una voz completamente diferente llegó hasta sus oídos, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza, como sí se tratase de una potente descarga eléctrica que podía aturdir todos sus sentidos.

La canción no era potente como la anterior, pero la nueva voz que la interpretaba tampoco era suave, aun así lograba dar un sentimiento de calma, y logró por sobre todo aturdir al testarudo Shintarou, quien no dudo en dirigir sus orbes verdes al escenario para descubrir al dueño de aquella cautivadora voz.

\- Hey Kise – el nombrado no dudo en ponerle atención y mirarlo directamente – no que el cantante era aquel azabache con cara de póker – el otro asintió – entonces ¿Por qué esta ese enano ahí? – haciendo referencia al peli negro que ahora sostenía el micrófono, mientras cantaba con gran pasión y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, la cual dejaba sin aliento al testarudo de Shinttarou.

\- Pues Takaocchi es el otro vocalista – afirmó confundido por el repentino interés del chico - ¿Por qué preguntas? – Midorima desvió la mirada algo nervioso, haciendo que la curiosidad de Ryouta solo aumentara.

\- P-Por nada – una burlona sonrisa curvo los labios del rubio al ver aquella reacción en su amigo.

\- ¿Podría ser que te enamoraste de él a primera vista? - sintió a su corazón dar un pequeño brinco dentro de su pecho, pero se calmó rápidamente, obligándose a suprimir aquel dulce sentimiento que con tanto desespero intentaba surgir.

\- No seas idiota, es imposible que me enamore de alguien que no conozco – negó fervientemente, quizás demasiado, ya que solo se vio todavía más sospechoso.

\- Si ese es el problema, el gran Kise Ryouta puede arreglarlo después del show – aseveró regresando su vista al frente, dejando en duda a Shintarou.

\- ¿Arreglar que cosa? – sabia que era mal idea preguntar, algo dentro suyo se lo decía a gritos y más cuando este esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ya lo veras…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El show finalizó de forma tranquila, bueno, con muchos gritos y llantos pero nada de heridos graves o escándalos peligrosos, solo lo usual.

Todos fueron retirándose del lugar a excepción de Kise y Midorima, quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba planeando el más bajo.

Cuando ya solo restaban unas cuantas personas, el rubio cogió al otro chico de la muñeca, arrestándolo rápidamente hacia uno de los pasillos, girando numerosas veces hasta llegar a una puerta no muy grande, custodiada por un tipo que si lo era, que con su piel bronceada y expresión de enfado, espantaba hasta el sujeto mas rudo, mas no al más estúpido.

\- ¿Qué tal Aominecchi? – Le saludó alegremente mientras corría hacia él, deteniéndose justo enfrente suyo – aunque te perdiste de una gran presentación, deberías poner mejor cara… es cierto, olvide que siempre es así – rio entre dientes, molestando al sujeto.

\- Pues lamento que mi rostro no sea de tu agrado, pero definitivamente es mucho mejor que tu personalidad de acosadora psicópata, rubia oxigenada – el entrecejo de Kise se arrugó, fulminando al de tez oscura, quien ni siquiera intento disimular su estrepitosa risa.

\- Seré un poco acosador, pero al menos yo si pude ver la presentación de los chicos.

\- "Así que no lo niega" – pensó algo asombrado Midorima de que aceptara ese evidente defecto que poseía.

\- Y debo decir que Ryocchi estuvo muy lindo en el escenario, aunque claro, nunca tan bien como Yukio-san – se mofó, borrando todo rastro de burla en la cara de Aomine.

\- ¿Estas seguro de querer fastidiar al buen tipo que custodia la puerta que conduce a donde esta el cejón? – cuestionó con aires de grandeza – después de todo, como su guardaespaldas, tengo el deber de evitar que fanáticos desquiciados y descorteces se acerquen a ellos.

\- Vamos Aominecchi, sabes que solo estaba jugando – dijo riendo y golpeando amistosamente la espalda de este – además, el señor "yo soy absoluto" podría enojarse si no dejas entrar al presidente del fan club de GRANCODEX ¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarte a sus afiladas tijeras de un iracundo Akashicchi? – el negro tragó duro, haciéndose a un lado al instante.

\- Es broma, siempre serás bienvenido, tu y la zanahoria tienen todo el derecho a pasar – indicó abriéndoles la puerta.

\- Eres tan servicial, prometo invitarte un trago algún día.

\- Te lo cobrare Kise, así que mas te vale cumplir.

\- Para eso están los camaradas – aseveró agitando su mano, perdiéndose por el pasillo seguido por Shintarou.

\- Hey ¿Ese negro a quien estaba llamando zanahoria? – le interrogó luego de alejarse lo bastante del lugar de su encuentro.

\- Supongo que al sujeto de cabello verde y camisa naranja – respondió con naturalidad – te advertí que tu atuendo te traería problemas, pero como no quisiste escucharme solo porque en el horóscopo salía que algo naranja te daría suerte el día de hoy.

\- Oha Asa jamás se equivoca, al menos no lo hizo cuando predijo que un géminis causaría estragos en mi día… aunque si te soy sincero, eso es cosa de todos los días – comentó indiferente.

\- Decía que te conduciría a tu felicidad o infortunio – corrigió en un murmullo, indignado de la crueldad del mas alto – si eres tan malo, no te presentare a Takaocchi – mas por el volumen bajo que uso, Shintarou no pudo oír lo último, por lo que continuaron su camino en total silencio.

El rubio lo llevó hasta una amplia habitación en donde estaban todos los miembros de la banda descansando, comiendo o conversando entre ellos en los sofás negros que decoraban la estancia. Cuando los vieron llegar, le sonrieron al rubio de manera amistosa, invitándolo a acercarse.

\- Ya nos estábamos preguntando si aparecerías por aquí Kise-kun, pensamos que no vendrías ya – comentó con una sonrisa el primer vocalista – y veo que trajiste un amigo – dijo mirando al silencioso peli verde parado atrás.

\- Me retrase porque este sujeto se estaba haciendo el difícil aun cuando es obvio que esta totalmente interesado en-

\- No digas cosas innecesarias Kise – le cortó el mas alto cubriendo su boca – lamento si lo molestamos con nuestro retraso, pero este idiota jamás me explico que vendríamos aquí – explicó con ligero enfado, haciendo reír suavemente al azabache.

\- Si, él suele hacer cosas así – se levantó de su asiento, estirando su mano – Himuro Tatsuya, primer vocalista, un placer – Midorima tomó la mano, dando un fuerte y seguro apretón.

\- Midorima Shintarou, el placer es mio.

\- Vaya, para ser amigo de Kise-kun, eres muy serio – comentó divertido regresando a su asiento.

\- La relación que compartimos no es de amistad, pero si es algo que me gustaría deshacer.

\- Es solo un tsundere Tatsuya-san, que no te engañe su apariencia – Shintarou le dedicó una mirada de completo odio al rubio que se oculto detrás del tímido castaño que estaba allí – no me mires así o espantaras a Furi, y eso podría ser muy malo.

\- Ki-Kise-san, p.o.-por favor no me meta en sus asuntos – le suplicó con voz lastimosa, realmente asustado del semblante del sujeto.

\- Si Akashi te ve, te asesinara – afirmó Himuro dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Yo no soy quien lo esta asustando, además no estoy haciendo nada para desatar su ira-

\- Estas tocando a Kouri, creo que eso es suficiente para lograrlo Ryouta – una escalofriante voz se oyó a su espalda, sobresaltando y colocando palido al rubio.

\- T-te equivocas A-Akashicchi, yo-yo solo-

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que odio que toquen su antojo lo que es mio – Kise retrocedia a cada paso que daba el imponente pelirrojo – quizás si corto tus manos, aprendas a dejarlas quietas Ryouta.

\- Te-te lo suplico – rogó colcandose de rodillas en el piso – perdóname la vida…

\- ¿Que es todo este escandalo? – preguntó el guitarrista bastante irritado, ingresando en la sala.

\- Ryouta esta tocando nuevamente mis pertenencias – acusó Akashi, apuntándolo con sus tijeras – es hora de castigarlo, no te molesta ¿cierto?

\- Aunque se lo meresca, tus castigos son algo extremos Akashi, así que solo déjalo pasar – le pidió sin real interés, abriendo la botella que tenia en su mano, para beber de ella.

\- Tch, como siempre, eres tan indulgente con el Yukio, por eso este cerebro de ave hace lo que se le antoja – gruño guardando en el bolsillo de su abrigo aquellas afiladas tijeras – pero supongo que como presidente de nuestro club de fans, aun te necesitamos entero para ayudarnos a aumentar la popularidad de la banda.

\- Akashi-sama – los ojos de Kise brillaron extasiados y esperanzados, mas la sadica sonrisa que le dedico el pelirrojo lo congelo.

\- Solo ten presente que no perdonare la próxima tan fácilmente, después de todo puedes seguir con tu vida sin un dedo o dos – Ryouta tembló internamente, levantándose del suelo rápidamente y abalanzándose sobre Yukio, llorándole lo asustado que estaba – ¿y tu?

\- Yo ¿Qué? – respondió brusco Midorima, haciendo que varios retrocedieran ante la tensa atmosfera que se formo entre ambos.

\- Tu nombre.

\- Lo usual seria presentarse antes de preguntar por un nombre o acaso no tiene modales – todos quisieron correr, definitivamente aquel chico no le temía a la muerte.

\- Pff, supongo que fue descortés de mi parte – rio divertido de las agallas del chico – Soy Akashi Seijuurou, manager de GRANCODEX y dueño de Furihata Kouki, mi adorable esposa que toca la batería – tendió su mano y el peli verde la cogió sin vacilar.

\- Midorima Shintarou, y lamentablemente comparto una relación de conocidos con Kise, un placer.

\- Así que conocido de Kise, bueno, mientras ayudes a aumentar nuestras fanáticas, eres más que bienvenido – tomo la mano del castaño, quien se sonrojo todavía más de lo que ya estaba – ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender con mi amada esposa.

\- Sei, por favor no digas esas cosas – le suplicó mientras era arrastrado fuera de allí.

\- Increíble, le agradas a Akashi, solo unos cuantos lo han desafiado así y han vivido para contarlo – Midorima miró con incredulidad a Himuro – supongo que hoy es tu día de suerte – concluyó esbozando una sombría sonrisa.

\- Lo que sea, yo me largo – buscó con la mirada al rubio, sin embargo ni este ni Kasamatsu se hallaban en la habitación.

\- ¡Lo siento! Si busca a Kise y Kasamatsu-san, ambos se fueron hace un rato – confesó el otro castaño con ojos llorosos mientras hacia reiteradas reverencias - ¡lamento ser un inútil y no haber podido retenerlos! ¡Lo siento!

\- Sakurai, nadie te esta culpando de nada – trató de calmarlo Tatsuya.

-¡Siento ser tan molesto! ¡Perdónenme por creer que me culpaban de algo! – el azabache suspiró masajeando su frente.

\- Tal vez Saku-chin se calme si le das algún caramelo – propuso un enorme sujeto de al menos dos metros de alto de cabello morado, que sostenía un montón de golosinas entre sus brazos - ¿le doy una?

\- Eso solo te calmaría a ti, Atsushi.

\- Entonces… - cerró los ojos pensativo unos segundos – Saku-chin – el nombrado se giró ante el llamado – Mine-chin te esta buscando, seria mala idea hacerlo esperar – apenas nombro al negro, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, saliendo corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Buen trabajo Atsushi – el titán se inclinó, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al cantante.

\- Muro-chin, quiero una recompensa – Himuro sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, rozando su nariz contra la ajena.

\- Mas tarde mi impaciente guardia, cuando estemos solo nosotros dos – aun así no le importó darle un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Lo estaré esperando con ansias – espetó con media sonrisa, enderezándose y caminando fuera de la sala.

\- Deberías abstenerte de hacer esas cosas en publico – comentó un pelirrojo que hasta hace pocos segundos dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

\- ¿Dormiste bien Taiga? – pregunto divertido mientras el chico se acomodaba en la silla frente al azabache.

\- Los gritos de Kise y tu coqueteo me lo impidieron – se giró a Midorima, quien aun no creía lo que a acababa de ver - ¿Ves? Descompusiste a la zanahoria – ante el insulto, este salió de su trance, fulminando duramente al bajista.

\- Mi nombre es Midorima Shintarou, pero supongo que un neandertal como tu no podrá recordarlo – una vena se hincho en su frente, levantándose de golpe.

\- ¡¿A quien llamas neandertal, estúpido cuatro ojos?! ¡Me llamo Kagami Taiga! – dijo chocando su frente contra la ajena.

\- No me importa, yo me largo de aquí antes que se me pegue tu idiotez – sentenció saliendo rápidamente de allí con una enorme expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

Ya no soportaba nada mas de aquello, solo quería largarse de aquel lugar repleto de gente rara y descarada, que no tenía escrúpulos de mostrar su amor tan abiertamente. Pero antes de irse, se aseguraría de encontrar al rubio que lo metió en todo ese escandalo, y lo asesinaría de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa... o al menos eso planeaba.

Sin embargo, entre mas se adentraba en los pasillos, mas desorientado se sentía, ya que aquel lugar era un verdadero laberinto repleto de puertas que conducían a ningún lugar en especial, solo bodegas y vestuarios que lucían exactamente igual al anterior.

Su paciencia estaba al borde de un risco, y su ira era una bomba que estallaría en cualquier momento si no encontraba una salida pronto, no sin antes, obviamente, desquitarse con Ryouta.

\- No podemos hacer esto aquí Ryouta.

Bingo. Justo al pasar fuera de una de las tantas puertas inútiles, oyó la voz molesta del guitarrista que idolatraba su compañero, diciendo el nombre de la persona que buscaba el peli verde.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, ansiando darle una lección sorpresa al chico, mas los sonidos que llegaron a sus oídos ya no eran de regaños… tal vez seguían siendo quejas, pero esta vez salían de la boca de Yukio con un tono bastante sugerente, seguidos de varios gemidos de excitación.

Midorima no supo como reaccionar, quería gritar y soltar un sinfín de maldiciones al ver a Kise besando con tanta pasión y desenfreno al pequeño sujeto, quien rojo como tomate y bastante agitado trataba de seguirle el ritmo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuello.

Iba a interrumpirlos, mas una mano cubrió su boca y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta justo enfrente de sus narices, para luego liberarlo mientras trataba de contener su risa.

\- Puede que tengas este tipo de pasatiempos, pero te agradecería que no los interrumpieras zanahoria-kun – murmuró aun cubriendo su boca para no reír a carcajadas – Kasamatsu-san se pone de mal humor si no logra pasar su "tiempo a solas" con Kisecchi – Shintarou rojo por la indignación se giró para reprocharle al chico, mas al voltearse hacia él, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar al segundo vocalista, quien lo había hipnotizado con su presentación anterior.

\- ¡Tu-

\- Shhh – colocó nuevamente su mano sobre la boca del más alto, ordenándole a mantener el silencio – si quieres hablar, podemos hacerlo en otro lugar, incluso podríamos terminar haciendo lo mismo que ellos si te apetece – le propuso con una sonrisa demasiado sugerente en su rostro - ¿te apetece zanahoria-kun?

\- Como si pudiera querer eso – masculló apartando la mano de un golpe, dando media vuelta y alejándose rápidamente de allí.

\- No te enojes, es que como no me quitabas los ojos de encima cuando estaba cantando antes, pensé que querías hacerlo conmigo – un diminuto tic apareció en el ojo de Midorima mientras ajustaba sus lentes – pero supongo que me emocione por nada, perdona si te ofendí, zana-

\- Me llamo Midorima Shintarou, no te atrevas a darme apodos raros – recalcó molesto acelerando el paso.

\- Yo soy Kazunari Takao , y eres demasiado serio Shin-chan, deberías tomarte las cosas con mas calma, solo trato de ser amistoso – palmeó su espalda suavemente.

\- Tampoco seas tan casual conmigo, no tengo ningún interés de ser amigo tuyo.

\- Yo tampoco quiero ser tu amigo – secundó el azabache.

\- Excelente, entonces me voy-

\- Pero si tengo interés en conocerte – agregó con una sonrisa coqueta – y puedo afirmar con seguridad que tu tienes el mismo interés – recorrió con su dedo índice desde el pecho hasta la barbilla de Shintarou, poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo así sin siquiera conocerme? – la sonrisa de Takao se ensanchó, ahora colocando su mano sobre la fría mejilla del más alto.

\- Porque cuando estaba allá, nuestros ojos se encontraron muchas veces, por lo que supe que nuestros destinos tenían que ser el mismo – finalizó serio, mirándolo directamente a sus orbes verdes.

No supo que decir, estaba totalmente aturdido por las intensas irises plateadas del mas bajo, que no dudo lo mas mínimo al hacer aquella declaración tan firme. Sin embargo toda seriedad se vio opacada cuando la boca de Takao no pudo soportar la presión, estallando en una fuerte risa.

\- ¿E-en v-verdad cre-creíste eso? – apenas pudo completar la frase ya que la risa aun salía de su boca, y tenia que sujetarse el estomago porque comenzaba a dolerle - ¡Tan ingenuo!

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas del de lentes, sintiéndose estúpido y humillado de creer, aunque fuese mínimamente, las palabras dichas con tanta convicción por el sujeto.

Sin emitir respuesta alguna, se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, tratando de alejarse del burlesco azabache, mas este se negaba a dejarlo ir, un poco arrepentido de su reacción, mas las expresiones del chico habían sido lo suficientemente interesantes como para divertirlo.

\- E-espera Shin-chan, no quería hacerte enojar – lo sujetó de la manga de su brazo, logrando detenerlo – no pensé que caerías con eso, por eso no pude evitar reírme – dijo cubriendo su boca al sentir un cosquilleo en sus labios.

\- No hay motivo para que yo este enojado, después de todo solo somos unos desconocidos que intercambiamos un par de palabras, nada mas – dijo tajante y serio, sin embargo, más que lograr intimidar a Takao, solo consiguió que este riera a viva voz nuevamente.

\- Perdón, perdón – dijo sin pizca de arrepentimiento al ver la atemorizante mirada que le dedicó – es solo que además de ser alguien serio, también eres bastante tsundere – Midorima intento zafarse del agarre, pero Kazunari no lo libero.

\- Suéltame, es una perdida de tiempo hablar contigo – sin embargo no obedeció – hey.

\- No quiero que te vayas… no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que estaba interesado en ti…

\- Deja tus bromas, yo no tengo ningún interés en relacionarme contigo.

\- Pero yo si…

Deslizó sus brazos tras el cuello de Shintarou, obligándolo a inclinarse, y cuando su rostro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del propio, atrapando la boca del peli verde con la suya en un suave y recatado beso, el cual solo duró unos cuantos segundos, pero que para ambos fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido entre ambos.

\- Lo siento, pero creí que te irías si no hacia algo así de-

Cuando intento alejarse, Midorima rodeó la estrecha cintura del azabache impidiéndoselo. Takao lo contempló entre sorprendido y confundido, mas cuando abrió su boca para saber que cruzaba por su cabeza, el de lentes selló sus labios con otro beso, esta vez mucho más demandante y extenso que el anterior.

Sus manos acariciaban con dulzura la espalda del chico entre sus brazos, mientras su boca se deleitaba con la ajena con aquel profundo roce. Takao se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Shintarou delinear con tortuosa lentitud sus labios, por lo que decidió darle paso a lo que a gritos suplicaba.

Ambos se embriagaron con el dulce y adictivo sabor de su pareja, sin comprender realmente como podía sentirse tan bien el beso, y el por qué no querían dejar de experimentar aquella agradable e inexplicable sensación que los llenaba a pesar de estar en brazos de un completo desconocido, pero el aire no es eterno por lo que de muy mala gana, tuvieron que dejar ir al otro siendo unidos aun por un pequeño hilo de saliva que no tardo en romperse al tomar la suficiente distancia.

\- Guau… eso fue… intenso – comentó retirando la saliva restante en sus labios con el dorso de su mano, todavía aturdido puesto que su cabeza no alcanzaba a procesar todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

\- No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, fuiste tu el que comenzó esto – se quejó, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con Takao.

\- No te reprocharía nada ni aunque tu lo hubieras iniciado – dijo sonrojado también incapaz de mirarlo directamente – fue extraño besarme con alguien que conozco hace unos cuantos minutos, pero me gusto… ¿acaso a ti no? – le preguntó con inusual timidez, casi luciendo adorable.

\- No lo hubiera hecho de ser así – declaró cruzándose de brazos, provocando el regreso de la risa burlona de Kazunari.

\- Con un simple "también me gusto" bastaba, no tenias que ponerte tan a la defensiva.

\- Hmph – hizo un ligero desprecio, negándose a mirarlo ahora con mayor razón.

\- Pero eso entonces no quiere decir que también tienes interés en mi – Midorima dio un ligero respingo al verse descubierto - ¿quieres que llevemos esto a un nivel algo mas… íntimo? – Takao lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo, plantándose velozmente delate suyo, llevando sus manos a su rostro para que estuviese a solo centímetros del propio.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! – la histérica y aguda voz de Kise los detuvo abruptamente.

\- Te dije que diéramos media vuelta y los dejáramos solos – le regaño Yukio propinándole un golpe en su cabeza.

\- Si Kisecchi, es de muy mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando se esta poniendo cariñosa – le recriminó Takao sin moverse ni soltar a Shintarou quien aun no lograba reaccionar a lo ocurrido – deberías aprender de nosotros que no te interrumpimos cuando-

\- Suficiente – le cortó empujándolo y despegándose de la muralla – no digas más.

\- Tch, eres un aburrido Shin-chan – refunfuñó inflando sus mejillas.

\- Si, deberías admitir que la estabas pasando bien con Takaocchi – luego Kise calló unos segundos, mirando a ambos bastante pensativo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa burlesca – aunque debo decir que me asombra lo rápido que ustedes dos congeniaron, aun cuando Midorimacchi juró de rodillas que no le gustaste a primera vista… cuando es obvio que si…

\- Cierra la boca Kise si no quieres ganarte un boleto directo al infierno.

\- Que miedo, Yukio-san protégeme~ - canturreó ocultándose tras el azabache, mas la expresión burlesca no abandonaba su rostro.

\- No tientes a la suerte Ryouta, te salve de Akashi, no volveré a arriesgarme en algo en lo que deliberadamente te estas metiendo – le sermoneó suspirando con pesadez – no me meteré en asuntos de mocosos ruidosos – dando grandes zancadas, empezó a alejarse de allí.

\- ¡No me dejes Yukio-san! – Le gritó, mas antes de salir corriendo tras él, se giró a los dos incomodos muchachos – supongo que Oha Asa no se equivoca después de todo, pero si esto es infortunio o felicidad ahora depende de ti juzgarlo – Kise emprendió dio su marcha agitando su mano animadamente mientras se alejaba – ¡de igual manera te lo cobraré como favor!

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – cuestionó confundido y perplejo, sin embargó Midorima solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiéndose mentalmente agotado y derrotado… quizás también algo molesto por deberle algo al rubio.

\- Nada, solo delirios de una rubia teñida.

\- Y yo pensando que solo eras una zanahoria tsundere y sexy, supongo que no puedo conocerte completamente en tan poco tiempo – afirmó sujetando su mentón.

\- Tienes razón, no puedes – dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro, inclinándose y dándole un casto y cortó beso en los labios, atrapándolo con la guardia totalmente baja – deberías aprender a dejar de burlarte de los demás y comenzar a hacerte responsable de tus acciones Takao – sentenció también empezando a moverse, dándole la espalda al azabache.

\- Tan cool… - murmuró contemplando embobado la espalda del de lentes – pero aun así tan divertido – dijo riendo quien sabe por cuanta vez – intentando decir cosas geniales mientras sales con la cara roja de la vergüenza no te hace genial del todo Shin-chan – aseguró dándole alcance y sujetándose a su brazo – pero sigues siendo increíble ¿Qué me dices de ir a tomar una taza de café? – con su mano libre ajusto sus anteojos, tratando de lucir calmado.

\- No tengo nada que hacer y tengo algo de tiempo libre, además me ha dado hambre de-

\- ¿Sabes? Con un simple si era suficiente – intervino agraciado – no necesitas ocultar tu emoción con tantas excusas.

\- No invento excusas, además tu eres el que esta emocionado con todo esto.

\- Si claro, lo que tú digas zanahoria tsundere.

\- Tu solo deberías morirte de una buena vez, Takao.

\- Como puedes decirle eso a uno de los vocalistas de una banda en ascenso, y siendo más específicos, la persona de la que te enamoraste a primera vista – reprochó aferrándose con mayor fuerza a su brazo.

\- Con esos aires de grandeza no llegaras muy lejos – aseveró ya renuente a la idea de contradecirlo, después de todo eso solo llevaría a más burlas.

\- Pero como no lo negaste, debe ser cierto – sin embargo quizás si había sido mala idea no contradecirlo – aunque debo de admitir que yo sentí lo mismo cuando vi esa llamativa cabellera verde entre el publico – aunque tal vez tampoco era del todo malo ceder ante su infantilismo, quizás incluso podría sacar ventaja, y llegar a conocerlo mejor tampoco era mala idea para ninguno de esos dos.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer y perdonen si caí en OoC con algún personaje, y sin intentar excusarme, pero me costo bastante, por sobre todo, relatar la actitud de Midorima... es tan tsundere, y aun así lo adoro :3

El nombre del grupo es la mezcla de GRANRODEO y OLDCODEX, dos bandas que amo y en donde Kisho Taniyama (Himuro Tatsuya) y Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Takao Kazunari) son los vocalistas respectivamente, y si se preguntan que canciones rondaban en mi cabeza en ese instante del inicio del concierto, me base en Pink Phantom (GRANRODEO) y Lantana (OLDCODEX)

Sin mas que agregar, vuelvo a agradecerles y desearte a ti Cata un muy feliz cumpleaños! y también a Midorima que estuvo el día anterior xD  
Hasta la próxima

bye bye ^^


End file.
